My Tyrannical Ruler Can't Be This Cute!
by KingLeviathan77
Summary: She was a soon to be empress of evil. A tyrant of the known universe. She would rule over all!... That was until King Cold decided to invade one peculiar world. Female Frieza (Yup you read that right)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z/Super!**

* * *

Blinding lights, intense fire and falling rubble greeted the current Hokage of Konoha. Sarutobi Hiruzen coughed heavily as he took in the sight before him. The beautiful hidden village was seemingly under siege. Shinobi and civilians ran around with no clear order, all they were focused on was survival. As Hokage, he should be the one to instruct his people in moments like this. There was only one problem.

He's never seen anything like this in his long life.

A massive floating device was hovering over his village. Individuals of all shapes and sizes floated, yes floated, next to the strange looking unidentifiable object. Hiruzen's never seen anyone besides Ōnoki, the Third Tsuchikage, preform a feat such as this. These men and creatures were levitating as if it were second nature.

5 years. It's been 5 years since the Kyuubi attack on the village. They weren't ready for something of this scale. Especially against forces that supposedly transcended reality.

Hiruzen wasted no time in throwing his Hokage robes off to reveal his iconic battle armor. Crouching in his unique fighting stance, he took in his environment once more. The old Hokage's fist tightened when he took in the sheer size of these invaders. The Will of Fire was strong with his village but...

Could they survive an onslaught such as this with mere ideologies alone?

Hiruzen's detected a presence behind him and felt a small amount of relief when he noticed two familiar ANBU members touch down. Two masks were removed in the frenzy, revealing two of the villages best shinobi.

"Kakashi. Tenzo. Do we have any intel on the situation?" Hiruzen kept weary eyes on the invading force who still hovered above them. The only damage and casualties so far was caused by the extremely bright balls of power that hit many homes and locations throughout Konoha.

"Hokage-sama, they appeared above us in a flash. We've never seen anything like it." Kakashi Hatake was the first to speak up, traces of worry were distinguishable in that tone.

"Our best sensors cannot feel any chakra coming from them Hokage-sama. They would be completely hidden to us if it weren't for that... thing." Tenzo assessed the situation and Hiruzen resisted a scowl. This was bad. No intel, a panicking village and these people had no chakra signature?!

"Danzō. Where's Danzō?" Hiruzen demanded an answer from his two ANBU. The body language he picked up from both of them spoke volumes. They didn't know. "Damn it all..." He could use all the help he could get right now and despite his clashes with Danzō, he trusted the man to protect Konoha.

Whatever order or question died in the Hokage's throat when he noticed a large shadow. A shadow that made the blazing sunlight struggle to cover its form. Turning with massive amounts of caution, Hiruzen was stunned.

The creature was tall. Extremely so. His student, Jiraiya, was among one of the tallest in the village and he couldn't even hold a candle to this things stature. That's not even mentioning the rippling muscles that covered its body. The sun reflected off the purple body and dome like head piece of the creature, which Hiruzen compared to a demon due to the horn protrusions on either side. The long tail appendage dragging behind the thing certainly helped solidify the demon image. Although the indigo cape and armor showed the creature cared somewhat for modesty.

The familiar chirping of Kakashi's well known technique rang throughout the tense silence. Hiruzen felt the ground shift, signaling that Tenzo was also ready to make a move. The Hokage himself was already a second away from using his summoning, the Monkey King Enma. Right as they were about to make their move, the creature spoke, much to their combined shock.

"Greetings! It seems this cesspool of a planet actually holds some interesting individuals. My oh my, it's not everyday we invade a world such as yours. Where are my manners though... you may address me as King Cold." The creature voice was decidedly male and Hiruzen's mouth hung open at the almost polite/aristocratic way of speaking.

"... Why have you attacked my village? As the Hokage of Konohagakure, I cannot allow this to go unpunished." Hiruzen cut to the chase, he wasn't here to make sense of this man/thing. The village came first. As always.

The titanic man waved a hand in a show of uncaring. "Oh please, this is hardly an attack. My little princess has quite a temper at times and she didn't enjoy my insistence on leaving the ship." King Cold's red eyes held evil intentions, Hiruzen couldn't discern for what purpose though.

'Ship... world... invade... princess.' Were these people extraterrestrials? Hiruzen has only heard of "aliens" mentioned in children's fiction books or old tall tales.

"Now enough about me. Please, do tell me about yourselves. The silver haired man looks ready to kill me at any second, what an exciting prospect!" King Cold jovially told the group of men. The yells of panic and shinobi's giving orders faintly hit Hiruzen's ears.

"We won't be telling you anything _King Cold_. Instead we will be showing you why Konoha is the strongest of all nations." Hiruzen needed to protect the village, it was his duty. Kakashi and Tenzo stepped besides him, but this time even more presences dropped alongside the two captains. Squads of ANBU were circling around the creature.

King Cold let his eyes roam over every person in sight. A small smile came to his demonic features when he felt the anger brewing in the area. They really didn't enjoy what little Frieza managed to do to their home.

It didn't take long for a masked man to attempt to attack him with a small knife. As it shattered into a million pieces against King Cold's skin, he idly wondered what his daughter was doing.

'Maybe she's having a fight of her own. That's the whole goal after all... experience!'

A sickening crunch was heard as King Cold struck a huge hand at the face of the ANBU who tried to use another pathetic knife.

Hiruzen grimaced at the sight of the still ANBU, there was a high chance the man was dead. King Cold didn't even appear to move with that attack. Biting his thumb and performing seals at breakneck speeds, Enma was summoned in a flash.

With that, Hiruzen led the charge to take out the invader of his village. All the while, a special galactic army waited above their heads.

* * *

The galaxies youngest tyrant strolled through the village of panicking bystanders with glee in her step. 5 year old Frieza was the only daughter of the Cold family, and she was learning to be as cruel as the rest of her lineage. Those small Ki Blasts from before were able to hit who knows how many pathetic creatures of this planet. They should fear her!

Puffing out her chest, she continued on her journey through the village. Her form was vastly different from King Cold. She was in her aptly titled 'First Form'. She was... very tiny. Compared to her father, she'd barley come up to his kneecaps and that already annoyed her. Clad in the same armor as her father, bearing the insignia of their forces, it fit her somewhat androgynous body snugly. Although her facial features were certainly more effeminate, which when paired with her voice, allowed the most intelligent to correctly identify her as a female. Those who identified her wrongly... well... a _Death Beam_ through the heart was a fast way to go she supposed.

'Father did say I would grow in all forms eventually...' A small scowl came to the future empresses face, showing her impatience. Red eyes narrowed at the thoughts. She knew her race was predominantly "males" but she was an oddity. In both body and power.

Her body stopped in front of a small gated area in a considerably quiet part of the village. Quiet as in the screams of panic were drowned out somewhat. Her already threatening eyes scanned over the area, looking for any fools around to entertain herself with.

The sound of something rubber hitting concrete caught her attention. Tilting her horned head at the sound, she saw another one of these creatures. This creature was about the same height as her current form. Bright hair and funny clothing. An orange shirt and blue shorts, completely different from her armor. She steeled her gaze at the boy, why was he not running? Why wasn't he panicking like the rest of these scum? He was standing there, bouncing a ball against the ground and humming to himself. Observing him for another second, Frieza watched the ball escape his grasp and he pouted as the blue rubber ball rolled away.

As if twisted fate would have it, the entertainment for the blond boy made contact with her leg. Her tail twitched at the feeling against her bare skin. Frieza tensed her body, expecting the creature to rush her down and try to attack. She welcomed it, she'd show him why she was to be feared.

He did run. With his head down, for some reason, and stopped right in front of her. Frieza watched him with fascination now, was he going to finally make a move? She felt the usual buildup of her energy.

"H-Hello. C... Can I have my ball please?" Shockingly blue eyes and strange markings on his cheeks met her red eyes. Out of all actions she expected this was not one of them. People didn't ask her for things. She was a future empress. You don't ask empresses for anything. She raised her right foot, which strangely only had three odd looking toes, and let it rest on the ball.

"Oh? Why should I give a creature like you this ball? Maybe I want it." Frieza decided to goad him into getting angry or possibly attacking. She was intelligent for her age as her clan typically developed fast and her father made sure to teach her the best ways to intimidate others. The boy played with his fingers for a second before looking her form over.

5 year old Naruto Uzumaki was having a good day. Especially since he found that ball left behind in the woods. He's never had any toys before, so it meant a lot to him. Then he moved to the park, where he knew other children would be, in an attempt to play a game. He's seen some of the older kids throw the ball around and he wanted to do that too. Unfortunately, all the kids ignored him, or their parents pulled them away. He sat in the abandoned park and listened to the silence of the village before the screaming began.

The gigantic circle flying thing as he identified it, appeared in the sky and people were flying around it. Naruto was mesmerized by the cool sight. For unknown reasons, he blocked out the panic and shouts of villagers and shinobi alike. As he watched the men just fly for a while, he got bored like any other child and began playing with the ball again. That led him to his current actions.

Childlike wonder fit his face perfectly as he looked over Frieza. He was in awe at how different she was. The horns, body and even a tail! He's never seen someone with a tail. Or horns. Or a body like that. But it didn't matter, he thought she looked...

"Awesome..." Naruto's whisker marked cheeks spread when he smiled widely. Frieza blinked a couple times at his reaction.

'Awesome? What is awesome?' She searched her memory for a definition of that word but came up with nothing. Her tail swayed behind her as she pondered what to do with this oddity.

Naruto noticed the cool looking person go silent. His childish impatience was getting the best of him as he fidgeted in place. Then, as if he were struck by lightning, he perked up.

"Do you want to p-play?" He stuttered when he noticed the red eyes narrow dangerously.

Frieza knew what 'playing' was. Her father would usually send members of their army into the training grounds in an effort for her to 'play'. It's safe to say those members never returned alive. Was this creature asking to... train with her?

"Very well. We shall play. I'll even let you have the first move." Frieza's face took on a cocky smirk, knowing that he had no chance of harming her. She'll entertain him for the time being.

Naruto's grin momentarily blinded her. Such an expression on his face was not something Frieza was prepared for. She believed that was called smiling.

"Okay!" Naruto reached for the ball that she unconsciously relaxed from her foots hold. Holding it in his hands, he threw it towards her with a happy yell. "Catch it!" Frieza tensed as the ball made contact with her armor.

'Was that an attack? What pitiful strength...' She looked up from the rubber ball and searched Naruto's face for an answer for that action. She found nothing but another smile.

"You can throw it back. I think that's what you do!" Naruto's instruction made her eyes narrow again. This... was nothing like the playing she's done before. Frieza couldn't deny a small part of her was curious as to the customs of this world. It wasn't often that she interacted with the inhabitants before their world was forced under the Cold army or destroyed.

Bending to grab the ball, Frieza considered what to do. She could throw it back at the creature, using her full power in her first form, but where was the fun in that? She never went all out. Deciding to match his low power, she gingerly tossed the ball into his waiting arms.

Naruto, who was not used to catching anything at all, fumbled the ball in his grip. Frieza watched on with confusion. Why would he want to play if he can't even grip the object?

After he dropped the ball onto the ground, Naruto felt tears come to his eyes. He couldn't even catch a ball! Nobody would ever want to play with him if he can't do something as easy as that.

Frieza watched his blue eyes gain moisture and she was familiar with this as well. Crying? She vaguely remembers it was something individuals did when pleading for their lives. Was he pleading to be spared?

"I'm... I'm sorry. If you don't want to play... I'm not good at this." Naruto's whisper was picked up by her enhanced hearing and Frieza's curiosity grew higher. This was new territory for the future empress.

The Cold family is not full of sympathetic individuals. King Cold was not one to teach his children about the softer side of feelings. However, Frieza is still young. 5 years old and her soul wasn't fully darkened by unyielding malice.

If it weren't for King Cold's venture out into the unknown areas of their universe on a mere whim, Frieza would never have come into contact with the one creature who would make her feel something besides hatred.

"Why are you crying?" The question involuntarily came out of her mouth.

Naruto's tearful eyes sought out her face. Wiping at the water clouding his vision, he sniffled. "Nobody plays with me. You said yes. I can't catch the ball. I can't run fast to play tag too! You'd never want to be my friend..."

Frieza searched her brain once more. The last word. Friend. She understood the title of 'father' and 'brother', but friend? Nobody's ever uttered that in her direction. This creature wanted to be her... friend?

"Creature. What is your name? I assume you have one. Also, what are you?" Frieza couldn't keep addressing him that way, it was becoming a hassle for her.

"H-Huh? I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. Um... I am me?" Naruto tilted his head at her now. "Can I know your name?"

Frieza assumed he didn't know of his races true name, that wasn't an issue. A name was all she needed. Naruto Uzumaki. Playing it over in her head, it was a strange name. She would bless him with her name though, and as she is a fan of dramatics, she'll do her usual spiel.

Taking a stance, with her arms spread at her sides and palms outwards. Frieza placed one leg behind her and leaned forward slightly. "I am Frieza! Future empress of the universe. Currently, I am the heir of the Cold army. You may bow to my glory hohohoho!" Her laugh came out rather childishly and Naruto was wide eyed at her.

"Woah... that's so cool! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Future... um... I don't know!" He tried mimicking her pose. An act that would be punishable by death, if she didn't end up laughing soon after. When he tried to place one leg behind his other, he tripped somehow. Her lips twitched upwards.

Rubbing his sore face, considering it made contact with the ground, he saw the smile coming to Frieza's face. He started to laugh at his own situation.

Frieza heard the carefree noise and felt her own laughter rise. She joined him for no discernible reason other than genuine amusement.

'I'm laughing? Nobody makes me laugh... but myself! What is this creature, this Naruto Uzumaki?'

"Hey Hey! Frieza! Do you want to play tag?" Naruto jumped to his feet and shot her his happiest grin. Did he finally make a friend? He hoped so.

"Tag?" She loosened her empress stance and asked him quizzically.

"Yeah! I touch you and you're 'it'! Then you try to get me back." He explained it to the best of his ability and Frieza couldn't deny her curiosity for the third time today.

"I shall be 'it' first then. My goal is to touch you correct?" She felt the muscles in her legs twitch for the upcoming physical activity.

"Mhm! That's how you play tag... I think hehe!" Naruto started to back up and Frieza studied his happy features. "Go! Bye Frieza!" He started sprinting into the small forest that sat behind the park.

Frieza let him get a small head start before sprinting after him. She would limit herself, knowing Naruto would not be able to keep up with her.

An hour would pass. The unlikely duo of Frieza and Naruto would go back and forth tagging each other. She easily caught Naruto when he appeared in her sight, but when he decided to hide in the foliage or under a lone fallen log, she struggled slightly. Naruto only tagged her by pure luck.

As Frieza listened closely for any signs of movement in the forest, she came to the realization that she forgot about everything else in this moment. They were invading this world... and here she was, playing a game of sorts with a inhabitant. Should she kill him? End his suffering before the Cold army sold this planet to the highest bidder. Or before they were all turned into mere workers.

"Bet ya can't catch me Frieza!" Naruto's childlike laughter hit her ears and her cold heart began to beat a little faster.

Frieza huffed, trying to sense his energy through the trees. She couldn't. The boy was like a ghost.

A speck of blond invaded her squinted eyes and she used a bit more of her true speed. Kicking off the ground, she collided with the boy and knocked him onto the ground along with her.

'Sometimes I don't know my own speed...' She rubbed at her own eyes before realizing the position. Naruto was under her with a dazed expression, her own tail was coiled around his leg. Frieza, never having been this close to someone without killing them, waited for him to make the first move.

"Ow Ow Ow! Frieza... you're so fast! That's sooo cool! It was like woosh and bam! And I fell! Woah!" Naruto started rambling about her feat of speed and Frieza felt a odd warmth in her face. Was the weather of this planet affecting her body?

"Frieza? Are you staying in Konoha? I don't have friends, but you played with me! Are we friends? Can we be friends?"

Frieza wasn't ready for the rapid fire questions but the word friend came up again. Father, brother, family... she didn't care too much for those. Why did the word 'friend' coming from Naruto ignite something inside her?

Due to her curiosity invoked by Naruto, Frieza made a decision. A decision that would change her future as evil empress of the known universe.

"Naruto. Tell me, would you like to join me in the Cold army?"

Naruto hummed thoughtfully. He didn't have the slightest clue what the Cold army was but she said, 'join me'. Which meant they could be friends. Pretending to think it over, he had to ask something in return.

"I'll join if we are friends!"

Frieza accepted only a few seconds later.

The child of prophecy would be removed from his home world and the shinobi nations would be ruled by the grip of a new set of rulers.

The mightiest tailed beast stirred deep inside the seal inscribed on Naruto's navel. The Kyuubi was unable to directly see what events were transpiring outside, due to the strength of the Fūinjutsu but one thing was certain. The accompanied feeling of dread took hold of Kurama. Change was coming, and the bijuu wasn't sure if it's host was the catalyst.

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen fell to one knee in front of the imposing King Cold. Bodies laid around the surrounding area and the Hokage wasn't sure how many were breathing. This creature moved and fought like nothing Sarutobi's ever seen.

Flight, high speed movement, superhuman strength and it was all performed with a smile on his demonic face.

"My, that was embarrassing. I can't say I expected much considering the placement of this planet. The edge of the universe wouldn't hold beings with supreme power levels, but really this was all the 'leader' had in him? Disappointing." King Cold still spoke with such a dignified tone, even as his opponents groveled at his feet.

Hiruzen felt his vision darken, the crushing blows King Cold hit him with were taking a toll on his aged body. The strange sound of unique footsteps helped him cling to consciousness.

King Cold's head shot up when he realized who was finally joining him.

"My little princess, have you had your fill of... fun...?" The father of the Cold family was confused at the creature standing beside his daughter. Frieza's tail was wrapped around his arm and the boy was poking it with a small laugh.

The Third Hokage felt his stomach drop when he noticed Naruto in the grip of these creatures. No... this can't be happening. They wouldn't kill a child mercilessly would they?

"Father, this is my... friend. He is Naruto Uzumaki, a creature of this planet and he's coming with us."

The Hokage's gasp was caught in his throat. Friend? What? What did Naruto do? He was leaving with these creatures?

"Woah! He's hugeeee! This is your dad?! Frieza, will you be that tall? You'd look even cooler!" Naruto's praise made Frieza feel that strange warmth building again.

"P-Perhaps! My power level is quite high so I can outgrow any of my race." She wanted to show off in front of the creature who caught her interest.

Naruto's eyes sparkled. His new friend was amazing. She was way better than those mean kids at the park.

King Cold watched with a strained smile. This was certainly new. Frieza never took a prisoner before, not even for her own amusement. She preferred execution as her method. She called him 'friend' which wasn't a word the leader of the Cold clan was too familiar with.

"If that is what you want my daughter I can't object." He didn't mention that his daughters power far surpassed his own, much to his hidden ire. "You will be responsible for getting him acclimated to the army then."

Frieza nodded her strange head and pulled the whiskered child closer to her.

Sarutobi didn't have the strength to stay awake or yell out. The last thing he saw, the last time he'd see the legacy of the fourth, was when he was yelling happily as the smaller creature lifted him into the air.

Frieza held Naruto in her arms with a certain measure of embarrassment. Her tail twitched due to her emotion. The boys excited shouts at flying were making it hard for her to keep a smile down.

The soldiers surrounding their ship waited patiently for the next command from their leaders. Frieza's eyes glinted evilly, a sight that Naruto didn't pick up on.

"Subjugate the inhabitants. We will use this planet for resources and labor. See to it at once." Her young age didn't matter, the soldiers obeyed without question.

King Cold watched with slight pride at his daughters commanding the troops.

"Wow! They listen to you! Frieza you're super duper strong then?! Show me! Show me!"

The father of Frieza has never seen his daughters face flush that particular color in the five years that she's been alive.

* * *

**A/N - **If you read this and said 'Why?', I'll raise you a question. Why not? If people can make Kurama a girl, a chakra beast, why not the emperor of evil.

This is another idea that I had since my friends were talking about dbz one night. One mentioned he thought Frieza was a girl when he was younger, and I was like "Huh. Interesting."

Who knows where I'll go with this story, it's gonna be wacky. Which makes sense. That's pretty much all the stories I write.


	2. Chapter 2

**Read the A/N Please :)**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto or DragonBall Z (or Super)!**

* * *

The future ruler of the Cold intergalactic army watched the newest addition of her army run around the interior of her families ship in excitement. She stood somewhat awkwardly as her father didn't make a move to stop the amazed boy.

Naruto pressed himself to one of the many windows of the large circular ship. Letting out noises of awe, he turned to the Cold duo with a huge smile.

"That's my village down there! Look how high up we are! Frieza you flew! Can you teach me?! Please please please!" With all the grace of a five year old child, Naruto got into Frieza's personal space with a grin.

King Cold couldn't deny his curiosity and amusement at his daughters actions. This strange creature with the funny colored clothing and hair seemed to confuse his daughter.

In fact, he confused her to the point of forgoing her usual reaction of placing a _Death Beam_ through the chest of any who approached her personal space. This made King Cold study the boy a little more seriously. He didn't look like much. Power wise, the leader of the Cold clan wasn't sure the boys race can hold a candle to him or his daughter. He couldn't deny there could be a benefit of having this boy around.

Frieza had more than enough power to throw around at such an age. She was overwhelmingly strong, it was almost unnatural. However, despite the intelligence she's shown, King Cold knew she wasn't always level headed. It was to be expected for a youngling, but King Cold expected a future empress to think clearly. At the end of the day, the galactic army was supposed to be a well functioning machine with a ruler at the head. He planned to retire from his position, and seeing as Frieza was rather young, he couldn't deny that her having a "right hand" could prove fruitful. Even if the boys power level was nothing to take seriously at present moment.

Observing his daughters wide eyed look as Naruto started to poke at her armor and tail made the large man laugh slightly. How interesting.

"Frieza. I'm going to ensure the troops are sent out accordingly all over this world. You can show your little creature around the ship and answer his questions. You chose him after all." King Cold didn't wait for an answer as he left one of the many rooms aboard their ship.

Naruto shrugged as he watched the big man exit the room. Turning back to Frieza he started to jump in place, his excitement spiking at the thought of flying.

Frieza let her eyes follow Naruto's movements as she analyzed his actions. Why was he so excited? Did he not realize what was going to happen to his planet?

"You're an anomaly, Naruto."

Naruto stopped his actions and tilted his head at the heir of the Cold family.

"Huh?"

Frieza withheld a sigh, it seems he wasn't quite at the same level of intelligence as her. Which was to be expected, she was Frieza, future evil empress of the universe! Her unique laughter began to leak out again at her thoughts.

"Hohohoho!"

"You're doing that weird laugh again Frieza!" Naruto told her with a toothy smile. Frieza looked taken back for only a moment.

"It is not weird. This is the laughter of a future empress. It is dignified." Frieza narrowed her red eyes at the happy child.

"What about that thing you do with your legs? Remember! You did it when laughing before." Naruto tried to mimic the pose again. He failed unceremoniously.

"Do not copy that pose! That is mine as well. A lowly soldier cannot use it the same way." Frieza held her head high as she looked down at the boy. They were both the same height, but she had to prove her superiority someway.

"Hey, I'm not a lowly soldier or whatever! I'm your friend!" Naruto pointed at her rudely.

"You agreed to joining my army. You are indeed a low ranked soldier."

Naruto pouted and Frieza had to wonder where his previous meekness went. When she first spoke to him, he could barely look her in the eye, yet now he was approaching her with no hesitance.

Was he that comfortable around her?

'He shouldn't be... I could kill him within an instant. Foolish creature.' One of Frieza's fingers started to glow a sickly purple.

A sudden pull on her tail stopped those thoughts and action.

"Your tail is so cool too! You were able to grab my arm with it before, how strong is your tail? I want to see how strong you are Frieza!" His eyes lit up and she averted her own when she felt that warmth from before spread through her chest.

"I told you already, I'm very strong. You see, this isn't even my final form! What you're seeing now is my first form, a way to limit my power. I still have a few more..." Frieza smirked and expected the reaction she got from many races in the galaxy if they lived long enough to hear this information. Fear.

"Wow... you're so awesome Frieza. I'm so happy you're my first friend." Naruto continued to compliment Frieza. Instead of feeling her already huge ego swell, she only felt surprised at his words. Then she realized what he said. 'First friend'... yes that fit. She was Frieza, she deserved the first of everything. Coughing, to hide her laugh, she responded.

"You are my first friend as well. I never needed one of these friend things, I hope you do not disappoint me Naruto." It was a thinly veiled threat, and Naruto did not pick up on it. He saluted her cheekily and laughed.

"I won't!" He grabbed her hand, making her resist the urge to fire off a blast, and started to pull her around the room. "Frieza, can you teach me how to fly? It looks so fun... I mean... if you don't want to that's fine..." Naruto paused when he realized he was being pushy. He didn't want to lose his only friend now.

"Flight is as easy as breathing for me. However, I doubt you even know how to use your own energy, I cannot teach you." The darker part of Frieza wanted to laugh at the dejected look on his face. The 'friend' part of Frieza was quick to take over and continue speaking. "... I can teach you how to use your energy once we leave this planet. Then we can start on flying."

The huge hug from Naruto told Frieza that she would have to fight down her urges of violence when around her newly acquired friend.

* * *

"What are the chances that we are sent down amongst the common rabble? This planet is hardly impressive." A rather effeminate voice spoke as they watched countless members of the Cold army lay siege over the village.

"It's gotta be worth somethin' if we are conquering it Zarbon." This time the voice was rougher, deeper, and held an edge of excitement at the prospect of taking over this world.

"Dodoria, I'd much rather prefer a more scenic planet for us to take claim of. Did you happen to see that barren wasteland they call a 'desert' here? My beauty cannot be wasted stepping foot onto those grounds." Long green hair styled in a ponytail was flipped over the shoulder of this tall man. His skin was only a shade lighter than his bright hair and his admittedly handsome appearance was decorated with jewels and a tiara. The standard battle armor of the Cold army was fixed upon him.

"It's always about beauty with you Zarbon. Maybe that's why the soldiers don't like ya as much..." Dodoria commented back. Zarbon turned a half hearted glare onto the creature besides him. Dodoria was certainly otherworldly in his appearance and no where near classifiable as handsome. He's a large, heavyset alien that has bright pink skin and various spikes and protrusions along his body. The Cold armor situated on Dodoria's unique body was tailor made for him. Scoffing at his companion and fellow elite, Zarbon turned away.

"These soldiers need to pride themselves on perfection if they wish to rise the ranks in the Cold army. Mediocrity is a sure fire way for them to die. Not that I'd complain." Zarbon's offhanded insult made Dodoria frown. He quite liked the soldiers amongst the army, and despite his nature, he was a favorite amongst them.

"Whatever... should we go see Princess Frieza for orders? King Cold is too busy to order us anyway." Dodoria addressed Frieza the same way her father did. While she would inevitably become the evil empress of the galaxy, for now she didn't quite hold the title. Although, she was still to be respected more than any.

"I suppose that would be appropriate. Princess Frieza apparently left the ship in a fit of rage before. I do hope she's in a better mood now. If she isn't..."

After Zarbon let that thought hang over the elites, Dodoria shook his spiked dome and proceeded to exit one of the many rooms aboard their ship.

Walking in silence, the two alien men reached the room that the Cold duo typically shared for their plotting and what not. Before Zarbon could make his entrance, they both paused and listened in on the addition of a secondary voice.

"What's this thing called?"

"That is my hover pod."

"Can I sit in it?"

"No. It is only for me."

"Frieza! Please!"

The two elites stared owlishly at each other as they tried making sense of this. That was obviously Princess Frieza, but the voice accompanying her was different. They both figured it had to be young.

"Do ya think Princess Frieza took a prisoner? She's never done that before." Dodoria scratched his head with an odd expression.

"I'm not too sure, it's certainly strange for her majesty to entertain any guests." Deciding to satisfy their overflowing curiosity, Zarbon finally moved into the room and the sight before the members of the Cold army was certainly different.

"Are you even listening to me you idiot?! I said do not click that button on the hover pod!" Frieza was levitating slightly off the ground as Naruto somehow made her pod rise to the ceiling of this large room.

"Frieza help me! I can't get down from here!" Naruto hung his head over the side of the pod and stared down at his new friend. Frieza scowled before floating up to the boy. Then she realized there was an issue. Her controls for the hover pod were out of reach unless she was seated in it. She also figured that Naruto would not be capable of pressing the right button in his frazzled state.

"Naruto sit still." Frieza commanded the boy and he nodded sharply. Her tail twitched at the action she was about to perform.

"Eh? Frieza what're you doing?"

"Silence! You should feel honored that I, the great Frieza, would even get this close to a creature like yourself."

Zarbon and Dodoria watched the hover pod lower to the ground slowly. Once it completed its descent, it turned to face the two elites.

"Woah! That things pink... and he's green!"

The two 'colored' aliens ignored the boys words as they took in the scene before them. Naruto seated within the hover pod was already shocking to them, as it belonged to Frieza. The daughter of King Cold sat atop the lap of the boy with her long tail hanging off the side of the pod as she usually allowed it. The flustered expression on her face was weird to Dodoria. To Zarbon...

"This... is adorable! Princess Frieza! Allow me to compliment the pure aura you are radiating at the moment." The tall body of Zarbon approached the hover pod in a flash as he drank in the sight of his leader. Then his gaze changed to the boy and Zarbon's eyes widened.

'Such colorful hair... and eyes! And that set of symmetrical markings upon the face... this creature is...'

"Beautiful..." The feminine alien whispered out, but the entire room heard it. Naruto and Frieza looked confused while Dodoria sighed tiredly, he was used to Zarbon's strange obsession with beauty unfortunately.

"Pssst... Frieza this guy's weird..."

"If you think he is, wait until you come across the Ginyu Force."

Zarbon's face dropped when he heard the insult.

"Princess Frieza? Who is this creature you are sitting on?" Dodoria decided to pose the question seeing as Zarbon was out of commission.

"This is the newest addition of my galactic army. He is Naruto Uzumaki... my... friend." Frieza told them hesitantly. Her body was more akin to a statue as she sat atop the boy.

"Friend?" Zarbon and Dodoria looked each other in the eye for a split second. They didn't expect this from the up and coming tyrannical ruler.

"Yeah we are friends. Frieza is awesome!"

The boys words really stumped the alien elites. He thought she was... awesome?

"Naruto stop moving so much... this is not normal for me!" Frieza scolded him because of her placement on his lap.

"We can share this hover thing now, isn't that cool Frieza?"

"No sharing. It belongs to me."

"Aww really..."

This time, Zarbon was able to break out of shock and turn back to one of his leaders.

"P-Princess Frieza, Dodoria and I were wondering what our orders would be pertaining to this dustbowl?" Zarbon mentally congratulated himself for only stuttering once. Frieza acting like a 5 year old should was not normal.

"Hmm? I ordered complete subjugation. Father is making sure the process goes along smoothly. You two can oversee some of the troops on the ground. It's a wonder that these pitiful creatures were able to survive as a race for this long. Father dealt with the leader easily." Frieza's took on a much more sinister tone when speaking now, and it confused her newest friend.

Zarbon didn't appear particularly happy about having to step foot onto this planet. Dodoria was smiling though, as he always enjoyed a good conquering.

"Yes Princess Frieza. We'll leave at once." Dodoria bowed his head to his leader and Zarbon followed suit.

"I expect this all to be done in the span of a day on this planet. Father has other plans in the galaxy." Frieza leant on her closed fist and stared down at the two elites. Despite her age and small stature, her body was brimming with power and her soldiers would never go against a order.

Dodoria and Zarbon spared Naruto one more glance as the boy happily waved goodbye to them. The finally left the new friends alone in the hover pod.

"Naruto? Do you realize what is going to happen to your planet?" Her own curiosity over his reaction leaked out. The more sadistic side of Frieza was waiting for a anguished response.

"You said um... subjagashion" Naruto completely butchered the word and Frieza's lips twitched upwards.

"Subjugation. Yes. We will be taking over this planet for its resources and utilizing the residents for labor and other tasks. Should they prove ineffective, their lives and planet are forfeit."

After her wordy explanation, silence overtook the room. Craning her head back to gaze at the creatures whose lap she sat upon, Frieza's red eyes met bright blues.

"Frieza?"

"What is it?"

"I don't know what the heck you're talking about." He was a child with no parents or people around to teach him. Her words flew right over his head.

Frieza couldn't control the laughter that bubbled up to the surface. Her new friend was proving to be amusing, confusing and interesting all at the same time.

"Frieza you're doing that 'ohohoho' thing again." Naruto commented after doing a poor impression.

"You cannot copy that too! That is also mine!"

Seeing that his copied laugher got another rise out of Frieza, Naruto decided to mess around with her some more.

"Ohohohoho!"

"Naruto! I will kill you!"

"Ohohohoho!"

"That's it!"

The hover pod was flipped over as the smallest future empress poorly wrestled with a boy her own age.

Whatever soldiers were left aboard the ship were unnerved at the playful laughter and shouts of rage coming from their leaders room. None of them were brave enough to actually investigate.

Princess Frieza had a bad tendency to fire off _Death Beams_ after all.

* * *

"Zetsu... what is this?" A deep voice called out into a dark room. Venom all but consumed the tone of voice.

"**We have a problem. A big one." **The voice belonged to a strange looking creature that was composed of two different colored halves. One side was black, the other was white. A Venus flytrap seemed to surround both sides of the things body.

"I can clearly see that. There are strange creatures flying through the skies Zetsu. This isn't a jutsu like that old bag of bones, the Tsuchikage. This is genuine flight. Explain." Light shined on the man's visage and an orange spiral mask covered his face. His body was covered in a unique cloak that was decorated with red clouds.

"Oh my... they are not from this world! How exciting!" The white half of Zetsu spoke much differently. Almost childlike excitement was present in its tone. The lone yellow eye that belonged to the black half of Zetsu was narrowed in thought.

'**They look nothing like Mother, and I couldn't detect any chakra...' **Black Zetsu felt an emotion stir within it's cold body.

"It matters not if they are outwardly creatures. They will not interfere with our plans." The masked man stated firmly.

"Obito! One big creature single handedly defeated the Hokage. He threw everything he had at it, yet nothing seemed to work." This information from white Zetsu made the now named Obito pause.

Obito knew Sarutobi Hiruzen was far past his prime. But for the man to be soundly defeated, in his own village? There was no doubt shinobi were backing the old man up. Turning his masked face, his lone red eye narrowed dangerously at Zetsu.

"Surely he had to at least wound the creature. All I've seen from them is pointless flight." Obito tried downplaying this information. Black Zetsu took this opportunity to speak up.

"**We couldn't see it move when it struck the Hokage. The way that creatures body was built... it's monstrous. Sarutobi Hiruzen tried performing the same jutsu as Minato Namikaze did to seal the Kyuubi. Right before he could finish the seals, the creature shot something at him. It was also too fast for us to keep up with."**

Obito froze at this new knowledge. For Zetsu to fail at keeping up with this creature... it was unheard of. Zetsu might not have been known for strength, but Obito knew Zetsu has been around since Madara's time.

"It also gets worse Obitooooo!" White Zetsu sung out his name happily and Obito clenched a fist tightly.

"What? Next you're going to tell me they are taking over the world."

"**... That and the Kyuubi Jinchūriki was captured by one of the creatures."**

Obito Uchiha had a lot of bad days in his life. Having half your body paralyzed and crushed by a rock, no big deal. Taking up the mantle of a dead man with plans of world domination using the moon, that's nothing. Losing the only girl he's ever loved, well that one still stung.

Hearing that all the carefully set up plans will be for naught because of some damned alien invaders. That hurt like a bitch.

"Zetsu. You know we cannot allow this to happen. Not after all the planning we've done." Years of directions from Madara seemed to be slipping through their very own fingers.

"**They are still above Konoha... although they are sending out more creatures to the other villages." **Black Zetsu hid the slight worry as it told the masked man.

"Good. Let's move out to the village. We can deal with this ourselves. There's no time to waste if they have the Jinchūriki." Obito sounded somewhat confident. If the Third Hokage struggled, well the man was getting up there in years. What could these strange creatures possibly do to combat his _Kamui_?

Nothing. He'd have a kunai in their throats before they had the chance to speak.

Nobody will ruin his perfect future. His perfect world.

'Nobody.' The lone Sharigan eye spun sporadically behind the orange mask.

With that, they set out to Konoha to deal with these invaders. Not for the village or the civilians, but for the Infinite Tsukuyomi.

* * *

King Cold stood atop the Hokage's mansion and swept his eyes across the panicking village. He wasn't quite sure why they continued to scream and cry, it's not like his soldiers were truly causing harm.

*Boom!*

A large cloud of smoke overtook a small portion of the west village and King Cold let out a small chuckle. 'These rowdy soldiers never seem to follow orders perfectly. Oh well... I retire soon anyway. My little princess will have to deal with them.' He finished his thoughts by breathing in deeply. He had to give this planet some credit, the air quality was quite nice in comparison to some of the others that he's invaded. Crossing his arms over his muscled chest, he continued to watch his siege.

Faintly, his ears picked up a shift in the air as something shuffled towards him. King Cold's body twitched when a sharp object shattered against the base of his spine.

'An assassination attempt so soon?! I'm honored... it hasn't even been a day.' As far as he was concerned, this was a new record. Smiling widely, King Cold turned to the assassin.

A swirl patterned orange mask stared the alien invader in the face. King Cold chuckled at the sight.

"You went for the kill and failed miserably. I'm surprised you're sticking around." Lowering his arms to his sides, King Cold's cape swayed gently in the wind.

Obito jumped back to gain space from the alien. His mind working overtime to figure out how the kunai didn't even leave a scratch on the creatures skin. Even the strongest of shinobi could be killed with a mere kunai if enough forced or chakra was used.

Flipping through hand signs at speeds that resembled a blur, Obito breathed in deeply.

King Cold stared amusingly at the gigantic ball of fire approaching him. He had to give his would be assassins some credit, this was a rather large attack. The leader of the galactic army clenched his fists as the fire finally hit him.

The masked man felt a sick satisfaction as the fire consumed the invader. Letting his eye leave the large area affected by the fire, Obito narrowed his gaze on the ship. That was his goal.

Clapping and the sound of loud footsteps made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Obito tensed his body and his Sharingan morphed into an evolved state.

"That was a good attempt. Though, lacking in a lot of areas, the little knife trick was pitiful if anything." King Cold's patronizing tone made Obito's annoyance surge. The father of Frieza blinked before turning his eyes to his shoulders.

His cape... it was burnt from the last attack.

"Where is Naruto Uzumaki?" The question came from behind the mask and King Cold broke his attention from the ruined fabric.

"Naruto Uzumaki... hmm... yes that creature. My little princess has taken a great interest in him and as a doting father, she always gets what she wants." King Cold began to raise one hand.

"Return him to me and perhaps you will be spared." Obito was fully prepared to use _Kamui _and get closer to aim for the head this time. The unique dome on the man's head had to be vulnerable. There was no conceivable way that he was indestructible.

"I see. You must enjoy telling 'jokes' my masked assassin. Unfortunately, after you ruined my noble cape... I'm in no mood for jokes." The tip of King Cold's index finger radiated a dark purple energy.

Nearby, hidden within the wall of a small building, both halves of Zetsu widened their eyes at what was about to happen. Black Zetsu was about to call out to Obito before the purple light was shot forward at speeds that were faster than even lightning.

One _Death Beam_ would have been enough.

Two was pushing it.

Three... overkill.

Four... well King Cold liked that cape.

Zetsu, in all of its years of creation, has never felt this feeling. What was it called?

'**...Fear... what is this monster...?'**

Thoughts about Kaguya's revival were pushed away for the moment. Time slowed to a crawl as Zetsu watched the body of Obito Uchiha, the one it would consider an amazing puppet, fall to the ground.

'**Is this the end?'**

After all those years of polluting Madara and Obito's minds with lies and fabrications of peace, Zetsu was the one feeling the full brunt of despair.

King Cold smiled widely as he took in another breath of the village air. "Their soldiers and assassins need a lot of work, but their air quality is simply sublime."

Even as Obito Uchiha's eye closed against his will, he felt slightly offended that the alien invader talked about the air quality of all things.

* * *

After reentering his ship, King Cold wasted no time in securing another cape around his shoulders. He was nobility, a leader, hence why the cape was needed. It was more than fabric, it was a symbol.

Deciding to check up on his daughter and her newest interest, King Cold walked to the entrance of the room set up for him and Frieza. The door slid open and the mountainous Cold family member tilted his head at the scene before him.

"Frieza? What happened here?" His daughter was sitting on the floor as her hover pod was tipped over. Naruto sat next to her and sported a black eye.

"This fool succeeded in crashing my hover pod! Not only that, but he... he... bit my tail! He's lucky I didn't obliterate him right where he stands!" Frieza shouted at the boy seated to her direct left.

"You hit me! It really hurt Frieza..." Naruto rubbed at the painful area.

"That was hardly my full power. Consider that a warning." She threatened him and expected silence to become of it.

"I'll show you 'full power'!" Naruto dove at the future leader of the Cold empire.

King Cold couldn't fathom his daughter allowing someone to do this to her and not die painfully. It was in their blood to destroy any who mocked them.

"My tail is very sensitive! Stop, or I will show you true horror!"

Naruto's response was muffled by his biting.

'She could kill this boy in the blink of an eye, yet something holds her back.' It seemed like he was right in his previous assessment. This boy, this strange creature from some backwater planet, he would be her right hand man.

Either that, or he'd die young.

"I'll stop biting you if you let me use the hovery thing."

"Hover pod! And no!"

King Cold hoped he didn't die young. He certainly was entertaining.

* * *

**A/N - **First off, I'm shocked at the support and reviews for this story. It's a strange idea I know, but I'm glad a lot of you found it interesting. Hopefully I can keep that same energy going forward, thank you all.

Now to kill the vibes, but I hope none of you are reading this expecting me to go in depth about "power levels" and how Naruto characters would deal with DBZ ones. That is not the point of this story, I really don't want to get into power level debates like that and cause negativity. This is about a weird female Frieza being with Naruto, we'll see how that goes.

Frieza is young here. Extremely intelligent yes, but young. Meaning, this Frieza is not as despicable as canon. It took canon Frieza years to even reach something "redeemable" and I wouldn't even call it that. I'm referring to the end of Super by the way, which he didn't exactly do out of the kindness of his own heart.

Anyway, there's no way I can build a relationship between Naruto and Frieza if she treats him like a slave or piece of garbage constantly. Being a friend is a new concept for her, and this Naruto is 5 years old, with absolutely no one around to care for him, so he'll be learning alongside her. Whether that's for the better or not. Naruto isn't the smartest right now considering his age and upbringing but that will change because of Frieza's involvement. He will be her right hand man unlike how Zarbon and Dodoria are in canon.

Oh, and with Obito. Yeah, this story isn't going to be taking place in the Naruto world as much. Yes, there will be mentions or even scenes of it, but it's primarily DBZ here. I'm not even going to say if Obito is dead or not right now, but I can already feel the "bro you killed Obito wayyyyyy tooooo easily man come on".

Hope you guys liked the chapter! The support for the last one blew me away. Although, feel free to PM me about how I'm underpowering the Naruto characters in a romance story with Frieza of all people if you care about that aspect.


End file.
